


Requiem

by Quipxotic



Series: Dark Matter: Season 2 Ficlets [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Episode: s02e05 We Voted Not to Space You, Ficlet, Gap Filler, Gen, Season/Series 02, Spoilers, To Absent Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two has Jace Corso at gun point, but what is she thinking?</p><p>A gap filler ficlet for "We Voted Not to Space You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

“You’re wrong,” Jace Corso said, smiling slightly. “You don’t know anything. If you want revenge, if you want the people who are really responsible, you have to keep me alive.”

Two looked at him. For a moment he looked like One - not just his face, but his expression. Hopeful. Vulnerable. That expression tugged at her memories and at her grief, made her want to put the gun away. And that was the problem, because this wasn’t One. This was a man who bragged only moments ago about the right of the strong, the predators, to take advantage of the weak. A man who would kill her and the rest of her crew given the barest sliver of a chance. The man who had murdered One.

“You’re the one who pulled the trigger. For now that’s good enough.” Two shot Corso in the head. He fell backward against the pile of rubble and lay still. He was clearly dead.

Two walked away for a moment, trying to master her emotions. Every moment counted. She needed to get out of the caves and find the others. She wiped away her tears and looked down at Corso’s body. Corso’s body, she reminded herself. It isn’t him. It isn’t _him_. 

She sighed. This was ridiculous. But still, she’d never have the chance again. So she knelt beside the body of the man she’d just killed.

“You’re not him - One, Derrick Moss. But you look like him, or he looked like you, whatever…” Two shook her head impatiently. “Anyway, I have some things I need to say. And since I can’t say them to him, you’ll have to do.” She reached out to touch his face gently. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you’re gone. I’m sorry that you were alone when he found you. I’m sorry that we… that I…couldn’t protect you.” She pulled her hand away self-consciously, even though there was no one else there to see. “I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you when you said you weren’t the traitor…that the last words I said to you were angry ones. I’m sorry if you died thinking I didn't care about you, because I did. I do…”

Two stood and holstered her gun. “I’m sorry that you didn’t have more time, that things will always feel unfinished between us. I wish you could know how much we all miss you.” She laughed sadly. “Even Three.”

She bit her lip and cleared her throat. It was time to get moving. “Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say.” With that she turned and began climbing the pile of rumble that led to the hole in the cave roof and escape. She didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally starting to catch up with Season 2 so there will probably be more stories to come. Hopefully they won't all be this embarrassingly angst-ridden, but sometimes an idea sticks in your head and the only way to get rid of it is to write it down.


End file.
